Dragon Ball Silver Star
Story We see planet Vegeta but instead of its natural colors planet Vegeta is actually earth. On the earth we see cities like earths and human looking people with tails fly from place to place. Some are fighting training for the Super Saiyan Event!(lets call it the S.S.E.) we see two small saiyan boys with dark skin fighting in the clouds training one has spiky hair that stands up like vegetas but without the widows peak part and is smiling his name is Carrok. He is one of the three princes of the country on vegeta called Silver Star. The other boy has hair that's spiky in the front doesn't stand up and his hair is smooth in the back he also has a smile on his face. He is the other prince of Silver Star but treats himself as if he were a normal saiyan his name is Shoko. They are both 11 and decided to sneak out of the castle to train and enter the S.S.E. Shoko stops to breathe and so does Carrok. (Shoko): do you think we're ready for the event also mom said she would TAKE us not enter us; and if she see that we're in the tournament we are a oozaru's chow! (Carrok): Don't worry little bro- (Shoko correcting Carrok): twin bro. (Carrok):- we can just wear the new armor that dad got us and just change our hair style a bit! (Shoko): well...... that's the first good idea you've had ever! (Carrok): HEY! I can have good ideas! Later we see them at a grey and red saiyan castle. They are in the messy room they share and open their closet. There are two black, white, and grey armors in their closet. They put them on and Shoko grabs a hair brush because he doesn't have a much hair and Carrok grabs a comb to comb down his hair. They go out the window to the S.S.E. and leave a tape recorder that's playing them sleeping. Their mom (Mia) opens the door and hears them sleeping. She is wearing red saiyan armor with red baggy pants. She close the room after hearing them asleep when they are actually at the S.S.E. They are in the waiting/training place waiting for their turn while training. They enter with the names Korolan (Shoko) and Berik (Carrok). They are fighting in a team match witch they have to fight together. They are then called out. They step out onto the ring with the sun shining as bright as ever. (Korolan/Shoko): Cool! (Berik/Carrok): Ditto. Then two buff teen saiyan come towards them and they look nothing alike and are 16. (Saiyan #1): ready to be pumbled? (Korolan): Nope but you are. He then dashes at Saiyan #1 and flips him over. He repeatedly punches him in the face until he is unconscious. Then he throws him out of the ring and jumps out himself. (Berik): My turn! He rushes and the other saiyan and punches him all over is body then sweeps his legs kicks him up into the air then blasts him out of the ring. . (Announcer): KOROLAN AND BERIK WIN! The crowd then cheers. The boys father (Kesho) is wearing a deep blue armor and asks Mia. (Kesho): Mia where are the boys? (Mia): They were sleeping so they are at the house (Kesho): But they would never miss this event.... Kesho then eyes the two boys that are winning most of the rounds. They were winning all they rounds until they got to the last one. A very powerful saiyan was fighting them. The saiyan rushed at Berik and snapped neck and made him unconscious. Korolan started to cry and shook his unconscious brother trying to get him up. Then he started to be surrounded by a golden aura but his hair stayed black. His father knew that aura. It was the aura of the Pseudo-Saiyan! The ring floor started to get torn up. Korolan/Shoko's hair was blackish red standing up and he had a red aura. Everyone evacuated fearing the power of the Pseudo-Saiyan. Shoko walked towards the saiyan with the ground behind him tearing up. He punched the saiyan through the seating section and beat him up until he almost killed him. He returned to the ring and then passed out. He used a lot of energy. Later he was back at his house with Mia hugging both of them tightly seeing how they were both passed out. (Shoko): So I guess we are in trouble. (Kesho): ARE YOU KIDDING YOU WERE AMAZING!! Son when did you ever have so much power! (Shoko): I don't know I guess I just let my anger explode after seeing Carrok with a snapped neck. (Carrok): speaking of snapped necks how did I come back from that? (Kesho): Healing pod. (Carrok): Healing pod? (Shoko): Healing pod.... (Mia): Healing pod! (Carrok): Thanks dad. (Kesho): no problem. Also your grounded for 3 weeks. (Carrok & Shoko): AWWWW MAN!! END Link to next episode. TBA Characters * Shoko (kid) * Carrok (kid) * Mia * Kesho Enemies * Saiyan fighters